Please
by Firenza
Summary: Follows the relationship between Haley James and Nathan Scott. From marriage to an annulment and a possible reunion. Naley with a hint of HaleyChris. AU after the 1st season.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters from the show. I only own my story.

A/N: This story is an experiment. I wanted to write a something that was mostly dialogue. Hopefully, you can follow along. Let me know if it doesn't make sense or flow properly.

Follows the relationship between Haley James and Nathan Scott. From marriage to an annulment and a possible reunion. Naley with a hint of HaleyChris.

**Please**

"Marry me?" he asked.

"Are you crazy? We can't get married. We're only sixteen."

"So what, Haley? We love each other. That's all that matters."

* * *

"Oh, Nathan. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Haley."

"I can't believe we did it."

"I can't believe it either. We actually got married."

* * *

"You look so happy up on stage."

"I know. I just love it so much, Peyton. It's like I finally found what I was born to do. And Chris has been so helpful. He--"

"I don't trust Chris, Haley."

"Don't worry, Peyton. He's harmless. He just wants to help me with my career."

"Career?" Peyton asked alarmed.

* * *

"Come on. This is your chance. Come on the tour with me."

"I don't know, Chris."

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You may never get an opportunity like this again. Take a chance."

* * *

"Please, Haley! Don't go!" he screamed after her.

She turned around briefly to look at him. "Nathan I-- I'm sorry." Then she continued to walk away. This time he didn't follow her.

* * *

"Where's Haley?"

"She's gone, Lucas."

* * *

"Sign the papers," Dan demanded. "It's for the best."

"Does Nathan know about this?"

"He's the one who sent me."

* * *

He opened the door and she was there. She smiled and looked into her husband's blue eyes. But what she saw she barely recognized. This was not the man she had left. And suddenly, she knew that things could never be the same between them. She was overcome with grief but a part of her still held some hope that he could forgive her until he finally spoke. "I can't do it, Hales." "What?" she asked him although deep down she already knew the answer. "I can't take you back."

* * *

Nathan watched as his wife walked into the party looking for him. He watched her scan the room until her eyes landed on him and his "date". He put his arm around Rachel and smiled. Haley cringed. Nathan expected her to rush out of the room but she surprised him by approaching his group. Everyone was watching but Nathan only saw Haley. "Can we talk?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I never should have left you. I was just so confused. But I missed you. I still miss you."

He looked at her coldly. "I don't care anymore, Haley. It's over." And just to hurt her he added, "I've moved on."

In an instant, she became furious and she screamed at him. "I'd hardly call sleeping with every girl in a 6 mile radius moving on, Nathan."

"Oh?" he responded flashing his trademark cocky grin. "What would you call it then?"

* * *

"He was so mean, Peyton."

"I know."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Haley. He wouldn't be this mad if he didn't still love you."

"I don't know."

"Give him some time. He'll come around."

* * *

"Dan filed the papers."

"Oh," she said sadly.

"It's like it never happened."

"Nathan . . . ." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I have to go. I have an interview with a scout. I just wanted you to hear this from me."

"But—"

"We're done, Hales." And this time she finally believed him.

* * *

She saw him across the courtyard. He was smiling and laughing loudly with Tim and a few others. He's probably celebrating, she thought. He had just been awarded a full scholarship to Duke to play basketball. His dreams were finally coming true. Their eyes briefly made contact as Nathan walked toward his car. And it was like he spoke to her. _What about your dreams?

* * *

_

"Well if it isn't Haley James!"

"Hey, Chris."

"I heard you were back."

"Yeah."

"So, I'm guessing that the idiot wouldn't take you back?"

"No."

"His loss." Chris said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Nathan Scott's only a sophomore. You'd never believe it watching him play. He plays like an NBA veteran," the announcer said with a broad smile.

"He's got a great career ahead of him."

* * *

Haley paced nervously backstage. This performance was could make or break her career. A stage hand waved frantically at Haley signaling that it was time for her to take the stage. "Please welcome, Haley James." The audience roared their approval and Haley smiled. She walked right up to the microphone and began to sing.

* * *

"Williams makes the pass. Scott has the ball. He shoots . . . he scores! The Blue Devils win the NCAA Championship. Nathan Scott hits a miracle three at the buzzer. I don't believe it. What a game!"

"What a player! Nathan Scott leads Duke to its second national title in two years."

* * *

"And the Grammy for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals goes to Haley James and Chris Keller for _Sweet Surrender_."

* * *

"Did you hear?" Lucas asked.

"No, what?"

"Chris and Haley are getting married. He asked her onstage at the Grammy Awards last night."

"That's great, Luke." _Just fucking great_.

* * *

Haley stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress, a Vera Wang original. Brooke would be so proud. Haley thought. She looked in the mirror again and noticed the blonde standing off to her left. She smiled sadly at her friend and sat down on the couch. "I don't know if I can do this, Peyton."

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"It's Nathan. I can't stop thinking about him."

Peyton looked alarmed. "Are you telling me that you're still in love with your ex-husband?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you damn well better figure it out. You're supposed to be getting married next week."

* * *

"Nathan, sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mom. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could come and visit. I feel like you're so far away."

"Mom, I'm only in Charlotte."

"I know, honey, but it's just not the same without you around the house."

"Speaking of the house. Are you still planning on selling it?"

Deb sighed. "I think it's time."

"Me, too."

"Haley's in town you know."

"I know, Mom."

"Maybe you should go and see her while you're here."

"I don't think so. She's probably really busy getting ready to marry Keller and everything."

"Oh, Nate. I know that you still love her. Just forgive her."

* * *

"Did you know that the Scott House is up for sale, Haley-bub?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Yeah, Deb's finally selling the place. She already bought a new house in Wilmington."

"That's nice, Mom." Haley said completely baffled as to why she and her mother were talking about Deb Scott selling her house.

"I saw her the other day."

"Oh?"

"Nathan was with her."

Haley looked up. "Really?"

"Yep. They were having dinner."

"Do you think he's still in town?"

* * *

Haley sat by the phone in her old bedroom. It was late but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Nathan and the fact that he was in town. "I need to relax." She went downstairs and opened the door to the liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and quickly made herself a drink. Haley walked back up to her room but she just couldn't sleep. She began to think about her relationship with Chris. He had really surprised her when he proposed like that. She couldn't say no. She couldn't embarrass him on national television and in front of an audience of thousands of people. Because she loved him. She did. Just not the way she loved Nathan. The way she still loves Nathan. Haley realized that she had to try one last time because if she didn't she would always wonder. And the wondering would kill her.

* * *

"Hello?" Nathan asked groggily as he answered the phone at 3 am.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Haley."

(Silence)

"Can you meet me at the River Court? I' want to talk?"

"Haley, I don't think—"

"Please!" she begged.

Nathan sighed. He couldn't believe that Haley was calling him in the middle of the night to talk. He hadn't talked to her in years. Not since graduation when she left to back on tour.

"Nate?"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

* * *

He didn't say anything as she approached the River Court. He just watched her. She walked straight up to him and touched his face. "I miss you." For a moment, he found himself lost in her eyes and in her touch. He jerked away from her suddenly. "Don't."

"It's true, Nathan. I always have. That's why I came back. I couldn't lose you."

"Well, you did."

"I know," she said as her voice cracked, "But don't you think that I've been punished enough."

Nathan became angry. "Don't give me that crap, Haley. You've had a great life. You have everything you ever wanted. Even Chris."

"But I lost you."

You made your choices, Haley. Now you just have to live with them."

"I came back," she protested quietly.

"It was too late then. I had spent so much time just wishing that you would come home. I even threw my pride away and went to see you. And you—" he became choked up. "And you said we made a mistake."

"I made the mistake, Nate. Please, just forgive me."

"I . . . I can't."

Haley began to sob and Nathan stood there watching her for a while before he wrapped his arms around her. "I've tried, Haley. For years I've tried. There were so many times when I wanted to call you."

She looked up and saw that his blue eyes were stormy. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid that if I let you back in you would just hurt me again. And I can't go through that a second time. I just can't."

"Nathan." His arms relaxed and he released Haley from his embrace. He attempted to walk away but Haley just held on to him more tightly.

* * *

Newscaster: And on a happier note, singer Haley James got married yesterday in her home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the totally evil cliffhanger. I have no idea if I'm going to continue with this or not. For now, it's a one shot. 


End file.
